O Templo Das Sombras
by Shadow o.o
Summary: A busca pela vingança...Não...Não só vingança...Justiça
1. Capitulo 01: Os 3 Deuses 1

Capitulo 01: Os 3 Deuses

1

Diário de Zeron??/??/?? 4:00 PM (vendo pela posição do Sol)

''Estou confinado em uma cela suja, há quanto tempo? Nem eu mesmo sei, muitas luas já se passaram desde que fui capturado. Meus cabelos antes nos ombros agora chegam na minha cintura, minha barba chega ao meu peito, hoje é o dia, vou para a guilhotina a qualquer hora enquanto observo meu ultimo por do sol por trás das minhas grades de ferro que aprisionam corpo e espírito. Eu sou Zeron, um mercenário, a muito venho matando e roubando em nome de várias pessoas, não ligo para o trabalho desde que eu seja pago. Mas dessa vez eu finalmente fui pego.

O Imperador Hexos ciente da ameaça crescente que eu me tornava, matando nobres constamente em minhas missões, roubando tesouros reais, fazendo assaltos contra expedições que carregavam alguma relíquia para entregar ao me cliente, e tantas outras coisas, mandou um de seus servos se passar por alguem que procura meus serviços como um cliente que pagaria muito bem pela missão assassinar um homem da igreja, mas não qualquer homem, esse homem é Qualter, O Sábio, Alto-Sacerdote da Igreja Crônia. Aceitei sem problemas a missão e eu e meu companheiro seguimos para o castelo de Hexos.

Sim, eu sei que foi muito arriscado entrar no castelo de Hexos assim mas era o jeito, não? Quando entrei no quarto de Qualter com esse meu parceiro o maldito dilho d aputa cão do império estava atras de vários guardas, não que isso seja problema mas eu e ele fomos desarmados porque se traava de uma simples missão do tipo ''Procurar e Destruir'' meu companheiro pulou pela janela, não ele não é louco de ter pulado do alto de uma torre…Bem, sem dúvida ele é um pouco louco mas acreditem ele sabe o que esta fazendo e se pulou é porque tinha certeza que podia escapar, mas eu não tive a mesma sorte e fui pego por cordas que usaram para me laçar e me prenderam, tinha mais alguem for a os guardas mas não me lembro…com certeza era muito mais forte que eles! Mas alguem me nocauteou com algo e quando acordei ja estava aqui nessa cela.

Escrevo minhas palavras finais em meu diário (se é que podemos chamar essas paredes frias e úmidas de diário) em uma parede pedra suja e fria que em breve recebera outro vitima em suas entranhas de ferro e rocha, deixo isso para você, que vai passar seu ultimo mom...''

- Espero que tenha aproveitado a estadia verme!- Diz o guarda imperial que vigiava sua cela pegando o prisioneiro e fazendo ele caminhar pelo corredor que leva ao patio de execução.

- Com certeza aproveitei ouvir você gritar com uma mulher nos aposentos do capitão da guarda, cão!- Responde o prisioneiro

- CALE-SE! – Ordena o guarda dando um colco na boca de Zeron.

- Seu parceiro adora quando você faz isso com ele não é?- Diz Zeron ignorando o soco e soltando um sorriso de deboche para o guarda.

O guarda imperial se prepara para dar mais um soco em Zeron mas olha no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Se eu fosse você eu abaixava essa mão agora…- Diz o prisioneiro olhando com seus olhos verdes-escuros mas frios como gelo para o seu acopanhante até a execução.

O guarda abaixa as mãos e começa a suar frio.

- N-Não Importa! Você vai logo morrer mesmo!

- E acredite…eu vou estar esperando você de braços abertos no inferno…- Zeron termina suafrase olhando diretamente para os olhos do guarda, oguiarda sentiu como se estivesse frente a um demonio.

Zeron é levado das celas cheias de ratos e condenados, ele passava em frente as celas e os prisioneiros condenados olhavam o grande homem de cabelos compridos e castanho claros e uma barba de 2 semanas, eles riam e apontavam para a desgraça do guerreiro se esquecendo que em breve eles terão o mesmo destino, as paredes de pedras sujas de mofo e um odor de merda atingia o nariz de todos ali, pouca luz entrava nas celas apenas por uma pequena janela que se podia ver a paisagem dde for a que da para o campo de execução. Os priioneiros lá presentes um mais degenerado e louco que o outro, -Temos uma grande variedade deles aqui sim!- Pensava Zeron enquanto andava para seu destino final.

- Temos estupradores, de homens e mulheres sem distinção, afinal eles querem ser iguais para com todos! Assassino psicopatas até ondeos olhos podem ver! E o que vejo lá? Sim! São realmente traídores do reino! Mas também temos hereges, blasfemadores, e é claro qualquer um mais que aquele tiranonão vá com a cara….e é claro EU!- Ele completa assim seu pensamento e ri um pouco. O guarda se vira para ele para perguntar do que achava graça mas não com ele, não com esse prisioneiro, ele cheirava a morte por todos os lados. E a ultima coisa que esse guarda queria era alguem como ele morrendo e voltando para ir atrás dele.

Depois de passar pela prisão onde os criminosos do reino eram mantidos eles chegam a um campo aberto em uma praça dentro da fortaleza ainda, um pequeno campo à céu aberto com um terreno arenoso e vários guardas reunidos para ver a execução, no meio havia uma plataforma com a guilhotina, guardas cercavam o lugar, o guarda que pegou Zeron na cela deixou ele nas mãos de um outro guarda que o conduzia à guilhotina, eles subiram na plataforma, uma plataforma de madeira, ela estava pintada de sangue seco de tantas execuções ela presenciou, Zeron à olhou pensando -Se você pudesse falar quantas pessoas já teria executado? Eu acho que essa competição eu ganharia contra você, minha velha!-Mais uma vez o prisioneiro não consegue conter seus risos diante da morte e ri, só que dessa vez mais alto chegando a ser uma gargalhada. Os guardas olham para ele pensando que enlouqueceu com a certeza de sua morte.

Corvos aguardavam o banquete no topo da guilhotina, mas o riso de Zeron acaboupor espanta-los para retornar depois para sua janta. O capitão da guarda aguardava pacientemente, esperou Zeron ficar de frente para a guilhotina para começar a discursar. Antes ele olha para Zeron e o analisa em sua cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos. – Por Jireon…- Pensa o capitão da guarda.- Eu já vi milháres de execusões, SEMPRE os prisioneiros tem um olhar vago e desemparado, mas ess guerreiro mostrava os olhos como os olhos do próprio Zaotan! Pareciam frios como gelo e totalmente calmos. Olhos de um perfeito assassino.

- O que foi? Vai me dar um beijo de despedida, benzinho?- Diz Zeron percebendo que o capitão da guarda estava preso pelo seus olhos.

- Zeron Deschainer , você é culpado de assassinato, roubo e alta traição ao Sacro Império Crônio, por ordens de Vossa Majestade, Imperador Hexos II, você foi condenado à morte. Tem alguma declaração final para deixar ao mundo?- Recita o capitão

- Tenho uma.

- Pois então diga-a,será a ultima coisa que dirá.

- Pegue essa sua espada e enfia no rabo desse seu rei, aposto que ele vai gostar e aoriveite e faça isso nesse seu ''Deus'' também.

- BLASFÊMIA!

- Sim,sim blasfêmia, la la la…Podemos seguir com isso logo Zaotan vai dar uma janta no inferno e gostaria de não me atrasar se você não se importar.- Diz Zeron sem deixar sua irônia de lado.

- Que você arda nas profundezas do inferno cria de Zaotan. Pode coloca-lo na guilhotina.- Ordena o capitão para o soldado que conduziu Zeron até a guilhotina.

- Zeron cospe no rosto do capitão e diz em tom bem calmo.- Nos vemos no inferno.

O guarda que estava posicionado ao de Zeron não se mexe um músculo

- MANDEI COLOCA-LO NA GUILHOTINA, GUARDA!- Diz o capitão dando novamente uma ordem direta ao guarda.

- O guarda olha para o capitão e diz uma unica palavra:…Morra.- E joga uma faca que vôa precisamente na garganta do capitão da guarda, fazendo seu sangue jorrar pela plataforma da guilhotina e então cai morto na plataforma.

Sangue esguichava da garganta do capitão contribuindo ainda mais para a já manchada de sangue plataforma, o guarda pega rapidamente outra faca e corta as cordas que prendiam Zeron, os soldados atonitos com o acontececimentos se dão conta daituação e um deles parte para cima de Zeron que ainda estava se soltando, Zeron escapa do golpe que seria mortal mas leva um pequeno arranhão da espada no rosto fazendo seu sangue aparecer.

- Agora vocês consseguiram um problema REALMENTE grande…- Diz Zeron para os guardas. O guarda que fez um pequeno corte em seu rosto das bochechas dele tenta atacar de novo. Zeron pega o braço dele que estava com a espada, quebra ele como se fosse um graveto e enfia a própria espada do infeliz soldado na garganta de seu agressor. Em seguida ele pega a espada suja de sangue e olha para os outros aterrorizados pois sabiam do que ele era capaz.

- Você sempre tem esse efeito por onde vai, não é?- Diz o guarda que libertou-o.

- Temura, já pode tirar esse disfarce se não posso confundir você com um desses soldados e ai vou ter que achar outro parceiro.

- Pensei que nunca fosse descobrir. Diz Temura, O Shinwo.

Ele tira toda armadura revelando sua longa capa, e por baixo dela um armadura leve que é normal para os Shinwo, uma tribo de guerreiros especilizados em assassinatos, invasões, e tecnicas do gênero. Ele tira seu capacete e revela seu longo cabelo negro como a noite e longo.

- Bem melhor- Diz o Shinwo estralando o pescoço e braços.

- Você sempre foi um péssimo ator.- E ele enfia a espada a abertura para os olhos do capacete de um guarda.

- Mas foi este _péssimo ator_ que livrou sua cara novamente.- Diz Temura pulando pelas costas de dois guardas e cortando a cabeça de ambos com um golpe extremamente preciso que passa pela fenda que divide capacete e armadura.

Enquanto a batalha se desenrolava como de habitual para os dois um arqueiro observava de longe. Ele pega seu arco e flecha e prepara –se para atirar em Zeron.

- 23! Faça melhor que isso se puder, Samoriano!

Zeron corta a garganta de um guarda e pega a espada dele, e começa a atacar sem parar em um frenesi devastador, os guardas voavam para os céus enquanto seu sangue descia novamente.

- Você contou?- Pergunta Zeron alegando ter perdido a conta.

- Você sempre tem que levar tudo tão à sério?- Diz Temura fingindo estar irritado mas também ria disso.

Nessa hora um jato de dor vem para a garganta de Zeron, ele tem tempo de olhar para a flecha que vôou diretamente para sua garganta e começou a engasgar com seu sangue quente e borbulhante. -sangue? Estou morrendo? Parece que vou para o inferno mais cedo que esperava...- Pensou Zeron morbidamente.

- Merda!- Temura pega Zeron e joga uma bomba de luz no chão deixando a todos os guardas que restavam cegos tempo o bastane para fugirem.

Eles desaparecem para nunca mais ser visto por aqueles guardas, para nunca mais observarem o por de sol por trás das grades de ferro, Temura já estava se infiltrando em uma floresta fechada carregando Zeron em suas costas em direção ao único lugar que poderia salvá-lo, o lugar onde vida e morte se encontram e se tornam apenas uma única coisa, ele seguia para o templo amaldiçado do qual os Shinwo falavam desde que pode se lembrar. O templo…O Templo das Sombras.


	2. 2

**_2_**

Temura corria pela floresta enquanto ouvia os lobos uivarem de longe, naquela noite não havia estrelas, a lua era cheia, Temura correu até chegar em um misterioso templo de pedra. Esse templo era colossal, suas torres se perdiam nas nuvens negras que obscureciam a visão total dessa obra provavelmente dos deuses, era impossível para um mero humano levar blocos de pedra sólida de 2 metros há tal altura, entre a floresta e o templo havia um fosso tão fundo, que ele não se surpreenderia se Zaotan, o próprio Deus do Inferno, saísse das entranhas desse fosso cuspindo fogo e lançando o mundo em uma noite eterna que levaria ao apocalipse, segundo as crenças do Sacro Império Galzoniano, mas isso pouco importava para ele, assim como a de Zeron a sua cabeça também estava a premio, ambos eram parceiros, uma dupla de mercenários cruéis, e matavam a sangue frio sem dó nem piedade quem cruzasse seu caminho.

Em uma determinada missão um misterioso homem vestido em túnicas pretas lhes ordenou que assassinassem o líder religioso do Sacro Império... Qualter, O Sábio. Eles aceitaram sem problemas a missão vinda de seu ´´cliente, já que ambos não tinham nenhuma fé na religião do Sacro Império . Naquela noite eles invadiram o castelo do Imperador Hexos, e se dirigiram ao quarto de Qualter, quando entraram lá o quarto estava repleto de guardas, ambos estavam desarmados porque acreditaram ser fácil eliminar Qualter sem qualquer esforço devido a ser um velho magro de aparência frágil. No quarto de Qualter estava ele atrás de vários guardas, e aquele que contratou seus serviços. Só que dessa vez era sem capuz e suas túnicas pretas, mas reconheceram-no pela cicatriz na mão direita, era um mercenário contratado pelo império para achá-los e levá-los em uma armadilha, e os dois caíram facilmente nesse truque, a valsa ocorreu que o Imperador Hexos havia planejado e tocava lindamente com Temura e Zeron seguindo cada passo dela com perfeição, Temura estava perto da janela e pulou para fora, mas Zeron havia sido laçado pelos guardas, 3 meses se passaram desde então, Zeron estava morto mas seu destino não estava completo...

Temura correu para levá-lo para dentro passando pela estreita escada de pedra que levava ao templo, dentro do templo chamas azuis iluminavam o templo. Temura não sabia ao certo o que procurar mas se um lugar era capaz de devolver a vida à Zeron estava nesse lugar. Ele ve uma estatua de sacríficio para o deus do inferno Zaotan no centro da sala. Ele le as inscrições lapidadas com esforço porque estavam ficando muito desgastadas pelas marcas do tempo.

SÁCRIFIO…

UM CORAÇÃO HUMANO…

DENTE DE HIDRA…

GANHAR VIDA DE VOLTA…

Isso foi que Temura conseguiu ler das inscrições antigas e desgastadas. Ele pode voltar para a fortaleza matar um guarda ou dois e trazer dois corações, o segundo só por precaução. Mas onde Temura pode achar uma Hidra e ainda por cima mata-la! Hidras possuem um veneno mortal que cospem e se fosse seque arranhado por uma de suas garras ou dentes ele também seria infectado eele começaria a apodrecer de dentro para for a, em breve se tornando apenas uma carcaça apodrecida de um humano. Ele se senta aos pés da estatua e uma voz começa a vir da estatua.

- Eu posso salva-lo…Apenas me traga o sacríficio…

- Zaotan!- Temura estava surpreso por estar falando com o Deus das Trevas.

- Sim, Sim. Sessão de autógrafos depois…- Diz o Deus do Inferno, que abre um portal para Illyan Aiuuk, Lar das Hidras.

- Temura olha para Zeron sem vida no chão e diz.- Você vai me dever MUITO depois dessa.

Temura entrano portal e se encontra na região de Illyan Aiuuk, a terra em que nenhum homem, vivo pelo menos, gostaria de ir. Ele anda um pouco pelas neblinas espessas que cobrem cada parte das proximidades do lago Aiuuk, essa é uma região no mínimo de gelar o sangue. Todo região é um enorme pantano denso, e no centro disso tudo temos um lago com uma neblina espessa, Mortos que tiveram a desgraça de se aventurar por essas terras são amaldiçoadas por elas e são condenados a vagar por elas para sempre, for a isso ainda tem as hidras para alegrar mais o dia de Temura! E não seria uma viagem à Illyan Aiuuk completa sem é claroos corvos que grasnam sem parar por ali completando o pacote de viagens de Temura. Ele começa a andar pelas margens do lago à procura da maldita hidra que veio atrás tudo por calça da merda de um flecha que um arqueiro acertou na garganta de Zeron. Ele andando pelas margens ve algo se aproximando algo familiar…Quando a coisa chega perto o bastante ele pode observar que a coisa era ele próprio!- Macacos me mordam!- pensa ele.-Seria exatamente isso o que Gromwich teria dito. Ele olha para sua cópia e quando toca-a ela some como fumaça.

- Ilusãodo pantano…Eu realmente devo prestar mais atenção… Eu caí num truque que o velho teria me feito ficar mais de 8 horas na maldita posição de Yun-Doo-Ksu (A posição de Yun-Doo-Ksu requer que a pessoa fique de pernas para o alto se apoiando com as mão no chão, após isso ela junta os pés e vai dobrando os joelhos em seguida tira uma das mãos e mantém o equilibrio com a mão restante nessa posição.) meditando sobre meu erro até ter certeza que NUNCA mais faria isso…

Ele podia ouvir Growich falando- Temura Yohukai! Quantas vezes já lhe disse para não acreditar em seus olhos quando anda em pantanos como esse! Fique na posição de Yun-Doo-Ksu até eu achar que aprendeu a lição e se você se mexer um centimetro ou cair vou começar a contar a partir do zero! O que esta esperando enquant me olha come essa cara? Faça logo!-

E como Temura odiava quando ele fazia isso.Passava horas fazendo isso e se por acaso caisse por um espirro ou qualquer coisa o velho começava de novo…e de novo…e de novo…

Ele continuou seguindo e viu mais um sombra saindo da neblina.

- Mais uma ilusão por causa da fumaça do pantâno…- Disse ele para ele mesmo.

Ele pegou uma pedra e jogou na direção da sombra para ela se dissipar de uma vez mas a pedra bateu contra aquilo seja lá o que for e a coisa começou a seguir na direção dele novamente. Mais sombras começaram a sugir na neblina e conforme elas ia se aproximando também vinha o mal cheiro que a carne podere dos zumbis exalam.

- Pronto…Estava demorando muito para isso acontecer!- Diz ele para si mesmo novamente. Ele tinha o costume de falar sozinho nessas situações, assim parecia poder contar com alguem ou alguma coisa ao seu lado.

Ele pega sua laminas e começa a contar seu caminho entre os zumbis sedentos pela carne, em movimentos calculados e precisos ao extremo (que digasse de passagem TODOS movimentos que Temura fazia eram precisos ao extremo e ele não esperava nada menos de si mesmo, não depois dos anos de treino.) Corta-se os braços de alguns zumbis, corta-se a cabeça de outros, era para ele quase como uma dança perfeitamente organizado com passos definidos por ele que coznduzia a dança. A noite fria abraçava quele pantano desolado e o unico barulho dos corvos e dos zumbis que caiam aos montes pela espada de Temura. Mas aquelas porras de corvos incomodavam mais Temura do que qualquer coisa…

Aquele som…Aquele som dos infernos que eles emitiam…Então ele tem uma visão de sua vila pegando fogo em sua mente e oscila por um minuto quase caindo direto em cima de um zumbi. Seria no mínimo irônico um mestre Shinwo morrer para um simples morto-vivo porque tropeçou quando foi assombrado por uma visãod e seu passado por que uns pássaros não fecham o bico por um único segundo. Ele rapidamente se vira eda uma rasteira no xumbi que cai no chão e reassume o controle de seu movimento, podendo encarar isso como uma rara pisada no pé de seu par em sua dança, coma diferença qu nisso a pisada foi uma rasteira que arrancou as penas a muito apodrecidas dos mortos vivos.

Ele desiste de vencer dos mortos vivos que continuavam a brotar da terra, para cada 1 que era destruído 3 eram cuspidos da terra, como que se fossem rejeitados pelo inferno.

- Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer Zaotan pela bela ajuda.- Fala Temura para si mesmo enquanto corre dos zumbis o que não é dificil considerando que qualquer um poderia fugir deles porque são lerdo, e ainda mais Temura por ser extremamente rápido.

Enquanto corria olhos vermelhos o observavam atentamente do lago. Escondidos na neblina e pronto para atacar a qualquer hora, a criatura não comia carne fresca a muito tempo e não deixaria uma chance dessas passar.

A hidra chegou lá à muito tempo, não lembrava como nem quando, mas ali antes existiam humanos, sim, varios delicios humanos de todas formas e tamanhos. E como eram apetitosos! Ela mal podia acreditar que viu outra humano…vivo! Ela já estava lá agora já fazia alguns milhares de anos. Como disse antes não sabe mas pelo menos 2000 já se passaram desde que lá chegou! Isso ela tem certeza! Os humanos até tentaram resistir contra ela mas os humanos não eram guerreiros apenas alguns pobres coitados que não tinham para onde ir, mas não deixavam de ser deliciosos! Ela se lembra sempre daquele gosto de carne que eles tem. Um gosto bem peculiar diria ela, bem salgada, mas ainda sim é bom! Delicioso diria ela. Agora a desses mortos vivos é sem gosto, você coke oque precisa e depois para por causa do gosto horrível. Só de pensar nisso tudo a hidra já queria atacar o viajante desorientado, mas não, ainda não era a hora. E a hidra sabia muito bem disso e não queria deixar seu melhor jantar em séculos escapar. Antes nesse lago existia um pequeno vilarejo, todos dias comida boa e farta, mas um dia as pessoas começaram a ir embora dessa terra falando que é amaldiçoada, a Hidra tem patas, pode sair da água quando quiser, mas os humanos também sabiam disso, sábiam que no momento que a hidra se afasta-se muito do lago em que se escondia poderiam tentar ataca-la seria suicídio mas mesmo assim tentariam, e a hidra sabia que no minímo sairia machucada disso. Ela se lembrava bem disso porqu antes ela não era a unica hidra haviam mais hidras lá, era uma colônia de hidras quando chegaram, mas as outras foram mortas pelo humano mal, o humano de cabelos dourados, asas de passaro e corpo brilhante. O homem mal matou todas…menos ela…ela tinha se escondido quandou viu que as hidras estavam sendo chacinadas na superficie.

E como ela queria devorar o homem mal, matar ele por ter matado sua família. Mas o homem mal nunca mais apareceu, e aos poucos ela foi voltando aos hábito de devorar humanos até o dia que eles se foram.

A hidra viu que o humano apetitoso parou de correr e começou a olhar ao redor era agora…Agora era hora do jantar.

Temura tinha cabado de correr e pressentiu um barulho estranho como algo se movia na água, ela já estava aqui e ele sabia disso. Mas ela não sabia ainda que ele já tinha pressentido ela indo para o ataque. A criatura sai da água em um bote como se fosse uma cobra seus reluxentes olhos vermelho-vivos fitavam Temura que conseguiu pular seu ataque, a hidra nunca tinha visto um humano fazer isso antes, Temura pousou no chão logo a frente dela e ela tentou mais uma vez abocanha-lo e mais uma vez o esperto Shinwo esquivou ela tirou sua outra cabeça da água e em seguida sua 3°. A cabeça que surgiu primeiro tentar atacar novamente ele cegamente, diferente de sua prima a hidra terrestre hidras que habitam a água só possuem 3 cabeças o que é uma vantagem para Temura.

A hidra continua atacando cegamente com suas 3 cabeças, ele pula no pescoço de uma das cabeças dela e a hidra louca pela fome tenta pega-lo a qualquer preço mas ele pula e ela acaba por dilacerar seu proprio pescoço, o sangue ela esguichava para todos os lados.

Temura tinha que se preocupar agora em se afastar porque sangue de hidra é tão venenoso quanta o veneno propriamente dito que ela carrega com ela. Como já foi explicado antes, as presas e garras da hidra tem um veneno mortal. Tão mortal que nem ela propria suporta esse veneno em grandes doses. Pode suportar algumas mordidas em outros lugares e alguns arranhões mas uma mordida em uma artéria de uma de suas cabeças? Não isso elas não podem suportar. Ele se aproximou da hidra e enfio sua espada em uma de suas cabeças para ter certeza que morreu. Ele agora pensa como arrancar o dente de uma hidra sem o sangue cair em você, e sem o dente lhe cortar. Ele decide que o melhor (na verdade unico meio) é tentar cortar com cuidado a gengiva da fera e arrancar o dente usando força bruta.

Ele pega alguns ramos, folhas e cipos e faz uma sacola improvisada para colocar o dente, e faz a extração ele tem que usar mais precisão do que jamais usara antes porque se o sanguemesmo que um gosta encostar nele esta acabado, ele precisaria ser um dragão ( o que obviamente não era) ou um Deus (oque era muito menos ainda) para resistir ao veneno de hidra sem problemas. Até raças fortes como a dos meio dragões temem o sangue de hidra porque para meio dragões pode não ser venenoso mas é altamente corrosivo, assim como seria um acído extremamente forte para um humano. Ele consegue extrair os dente e coloca-o dentro da sacola de que fez com a mata que cresce em Illyan Aiuuk, uma das poucas coisas que conseguem suportar sangue de hidra por mais de 10 minutos sem se desintegrar.

- Muito bem! Você passou! Agora volte- Era a voz de Zaotan novamente

- Passei no que?- Pergunta o confuso Shinwo

- No teste para o trabalho que vou lhe dar, agora vamos ver se seu amigo também passa.

- Quer dizer que não precisava disso!- Temura fica furioso

- Eu sou o Deus do Inferno! Não subestime meus poderes como algo que precise de sácrificios para funcionar! Isso é apenas algo que eu pego em troca para ressucitar algue,.

- Eu odeio você…- Diz Temura com um misto de raiva e desapontamento porqu todo seu trabalho grandioso foi apenas para pegar um objeto inutil para Zaotan.

O aparece bem a frente de Temura e ele entra. Quando ele chega Zaotan já vai fazendo novas ordens.

- Traga-o ao meu altar.- Diz a voz que vem da estatua.

- Só quero deixar claro que se não fosse por esse inutil aqui eu já teria mandado você a merda.- Diz Temura com um cresente ódio à Zaotan.

Temura coloca-o na mesa e coloca o dente de hidra próximo no chão próximo ao altar.

- Ainda falta meu coração humano.- Diz Zaotan claramente apenas para irritar Temura.

- MAS VOCÊ FALOU QUE NÃO É NECESSARIO!

- Sem coração, Sem reviver.

- Maldito…- E temurasai irritado de lá.

Ele volta para a fortaleza e ve um guarda solitário na porta. Ele se aproxima sorrateiramente e mata-o sem dó nem piedade. Temura arranca ao coração do soldado e volta resmungando para O Templo das Sombras.

- Maldito filho da puta…Faz isso só pra me irrita e o corno consegue…- Ele chega de volta ao templo das sombras e é recebido pela voz de Zaotan.

- Pegou o coração?- Pergunta ele se divertidindo com tudo isso

- Pega a merda do seu coração e enfia ele no rabo. Agora ressucita de uma vez ele.- Dz Temura impaciente.

- Vamos, vamos, não se irrite! Não quero ver ninguem chorando! MUAUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAHUA!- Ele ria escandalosamente e então começa a ressucitar Zeron.

Uma estranha luz vermelha toma conta do lugar e a flecha que havia lá é puxada para for apor uma força invisivel, as feridas de Zeron se cicatrizam e todos danos que ele tinha no corpo são reparados. A luz vermelha cessa e pode se sentir que a presença de Zaotan na sala se foi. Zeron abre os olhos vagarosamente e vê Temura parado na porta.

- Onde estou?- Pergunta Zeron confuso com tudo oque aconteceu.- A ultima coisa que me lembro é de estar lutando e ai teve um flecha…e sangue…

- Descanse, vou precisar de você totalmente recuperado para missão que vira- Diz Temura se deitando encostando as cotas em um pilar e com as mãos atras da cabeça.

- Missão?- Pergunta Zeron mais confuso ainda.- Que missão?

- Logo vai entender. Agora descanse, amãnha precisa-ra estar funcionando em 100 de novo.

Zeron fechou seus olhos e dormiu contemplando os olhos da estátua-O que esta olhando demônio?- ele fala para a estatua e então adormece.


End file.
